


Venus

by Hexpresso (corchen)



Series: V is For... [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - V is a Braindance star, Angry Sex, Dancing is sexy af, E3 2018 V, F/F, From Sex to Love, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Tango
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corchen/pseuds/Hexpresso
Summary: V is a rising braindance actor, star of the new show 'Venus' - a competitor to Watson Whore. When Lizzie's Bar is booked to scroll the latest episode and a key cast member is not up to their role, Judy finds herself unwillingly thrust into the limelight as V's temporary partner. To everyone's surprise, it turns out that they have chemistry both in and out of the braindance. But is there more to V than meets the eye? What's with those memory lapses she won't acknowledge, the headaches she tries to hide, and the mysterious chips delivered by armed courier that no-one is allowed to talk about?And why, when V is such a bitch, does Judy even care?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Series: V is For... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166462
Comments: 35
Kudos: 152





	1. Everybody Knows

The chapter title (and the song they dance to) is taken from Leonard Cohen’s ‘Everybody Knows’

* * *

“Yo, Punch.” The familiar voice of Rita Wheeler, Mox bouncer and firm customer favourite, spilled into Judy’s quiet (until now) work-room.

“Call me that again and I’ll set fire to your favourite baseball bat,” Judy said without taking her eyes off her screen. “You know I will.”

“...” Judy could hear Rita sulking from across the room. “Fine. Judy. Maybe I won’t tell you what I came down to let you know then. If you’re gonna be an asshole about it.”

Judy paused the file she was working on and swiveled her chair so that she could see the purple-haired woman who was lounging in the door to her workroom.

“Okay, I’ll bite. You got news?”

“That I do,” Rita said, inspecting her lethal diamondite nails. “But I thought you didn’t like me anymore. Threatened my baby.”

Judy huffed, rolling her eyes. “You know I wouldn’t. Besides, doubt the gonk thing is flammable anyway.”

Rita smirked at her through her fringe. “Well, no, it shouldn’t be. But we all know you got ways of getting shit done.”

“True,” replied Judy with a grin. “C’mon Wheeler, please? It must be good if you came all the way down here to tell me. I’ll make it worth your while?”

Rita looked thoughtful, then smirked. “Tune up a scroll for me an’ I’ll tell you.”

“No violence.” Judy said firmly.

Rita looked shifty, eyes sliding off to the side.

“Fine, fine, no blood, no broken bones,” Judy bargained, and Rita nodded.

“Network 54 are upstairs.”

Judy blinked, twice, as she processed what Rita had said.

“What d’you mean, N54 are upstairs?”

“What I said. N54 are upstairs, settin’ up a full BD studio. Susie’s pissed because they’re drillin’ holes to hang stuff.”

Judy stood up. No way was she going to miss this.

“Why,” she asked, as she passed Rita who turned to follow her, “is N54 puttin’ up a braindance studio in Lizzie’s?”

“You know that new show? The one they’ve been settin’ up to compete with Watson Whore?”

Judy slowed her pace for a moment, looking back at Rita. Competitor - well it would have to be BD, so - oh, right.

“Venus?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Well, they’re scrollin’ here. Like, now.”

“Huh.”

Judy knew about ‘Venus’. Had, in fact, caught all of the episodes to date and bought a cartridge of the double-length pilot episode. It had nothing to do with the content - well, actually, that wasn’t true, but it had nothing to do with the content in the way anybody might expect. She just wanted to know _how they did it._

The star of the show - presumably the titular Venus although she seemed to go exclusively by ‘V’ - had to be corporate. Or ex-corporate. That much was obvious, no one got to be so good at so many things without a very particular type of education. The type that had all the little corpo brats either brilliant or dead by their late teens. Sure, some of the stuff she did could have come off a chip, but a lot of her skills took hundreds of hours of practise. Or raw talent.

It was a brilliant premise, in a way. As V, the braindancer got to experience what it felt like to be accomplished, talented, and exquisitely desirable. Whoever N54 had tuning the scrolls was good, very good, because V’s saturation in whatever skill or knowledge she was demonstrating - from playing the violin so hauntingly it made you want to weep to feeling the adrenaline high of successfully scaling a sheer precipice without safety equipment - was total, and utterly absorbing.

Of course, considering the audience that N54 were trying to poach, there would be a shadowy figure that parted her skirts as she played, teasing and arousing until her bow wavered and she could concentrate no longer. Or at the top of the cliff, another shadow would be waiting to ravage her sweating, panting body, the pair writhing dangerously at the edge of the sheer and doubtless fatal drop.

V’s partners were always an enigma. They weren’t important - V’s body was the one the viewers wanted to inhabit, hers were the experiences they craved.

As for what had Judy so fascinated - it was how _natural_ V seemed. There was absolutely no way that she could possibly have that many skills. Not traditionally learned, not even absorbed from shards with memory drugs. Some of them had to be chipped, but Judy still hadn’t been able to tell when V had studied a skill since childhood, and when she had just slotted a chip that morning. It was infuriating. There had to be some trick to it, some little quirk of editing the emotional tracks that made it seem as if everything V did was as natural as breathing. She was determined to find out what it was.

Judy reached the top of the stairs, Rita behind her, to find that the main floor of the bar was absolute chaos.

They ducked under a wire strung at throat-height across the stairwell entrance, skirted an enormous chromed out figure hefting some… unidentifiable equipment, and wove their way across the room to join Mateo behind the bar. It was pretty much the only place that was safe from foot-traffic.

Mateo slid a three-quarters full glass to Rita, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Judy.

“Yeah, can I get a NiCola if you don’t mind, Teo?”

Mateo reached behind him, grabbed an icy can from the chiller and tossed it to her. Judy popped the tab and raised the bubbling can to her lips, trying to drink the foam before it ran over her fingers. She rolled her eyes at Mateo, licking a sticky thumb and sucking on her fingers. Mateo just smirked back.

“So c’mon choom, gimme some deets!” She asked, fixing Mateo with her best pleading eyes.

He just shrugged, and pointed across the room.

“That’s all I know. Pretty sure the panicking blonde one in the hideous pink PVC bolero is the director, and the pissed off one is the star.”

Judy peered across the room, and could just about make out the unmistakable figure of V sprawled elegantly across a couch, poking at a screamsheet with a moue of faint disgust twisting her lips and her signature shock of deep red hair hiding half of her face. She did not appear to be at all fazed by the figure that seemed to be having a breakdown next to her, and certainly appeared to have no interest in responding to their increasingly frantic-looking words.

Finally, the blonde threw their hands up in the air and scurried across the floor, weaving around various crew members, until they were standing at the bar.

“Please, please tell me you have something stronger than NiCola or whatever passes for beer in this place?” They simpered, fluttering excessively-long metallic eyelashes at Mateo.

Mateo shrugged and jerked one cybernetic thumb over his shoulder, indicating the well-stocked shelves behind him. The person had the dignity to look slightly abashed.

“Would you be a darling and pour me an O’Dickin?” Then they grimaced, their magenta-slicked lips twisting. “And might as well pour me a Centzon - a double. See if I can sweeten her highness up a little.”

Rita and Judy exchanged a look as Mateo poured the drinks. Industry gossip. Did it get any better?

“Problems?” Judy enquired off-handedly.

“Sweetie, you don’t know the _half_ of it!” The director confided, leaning towards them and speaking in an exaggerated whisper. “Little miss perfection itself over there is refusing to work because the dance partner we brought in for this scene isn’t up to her high standards. Apparently, it’ll make her look bad.”

Judy looked across the room at V, who had looked up from her screamsheet by now and was casting a venomous look at the director’s back. Her eyes locked with Judy’s over their shoulder, and V’s scowl turned sultry, her perfect white teeth nipping at her lower lip. Judy found herself flushing hotly, and V threw back her head in a laugh, before returning to her amusement.

“Well, she might be the star but she’s not in charge. Just tell her to suck it up,” she suggested, and the director raised their hand to their mouth in horror.

“Oh but darling, that’s the thing of it. Venus is _her_ baby. What she says goes! And if I can’t make her happy I hate to think of the wasted set-up time, or how much it’ll cost to tear the gear down and put it up again! No, I simply must find a dancer she’ll find acceptable. I just need to find someone, _anyone_ who knows how to tango!”

With horror, Judy saw Mateo and Rita smirking at each other. For a moment she attempted to calculate whether she could tackle them both to the ground, but then realised that it was inevitable. She sighed, and accepted her fate.

“She can dance,” Mateo said, pointing at Judy.”

“Uh-huh,” Rita chimed in. “Pretty sure she can tango, too.”

Judy clammed up and refused to say anything.

The director pinned her with limpid purple eyes. Rita nudged her in the ribs. Judy turned pleading eyes to Mateo, who shook his head with a laugh.

“Oh no, Jude, I’ve seen you on the floor after you’ve got a couple in you. Chica got some _moves_.”

Judy huffed, and shrugged.

“Yeah, I can dance. Doubt your star’ll find me acceptable though. C’mon, let’s get this out of the way and I can go back to watching your setup guys.”

She chugged the last of her NiCola and vaulted over the bar, sneakers landing with a muted thump. The director clasped their hands in front of their chest hopefully, and scurried across the room with V’s tequila. Judy sighed, and followed at a more sedate pace. 

When she caught up with them, the director was speaking hurriedly to V in a hushed tone, and V was licking a bead of tequila off her top lip. Her eyes passed over Judy, toes to face and back down again, and her lip curled.

“Rosé claims,” she said quietly so that Judy had to lean forward a little to hear her, “that you can dance. Can you, little girl? Or did you just want to get closer to me?” She flipped her hair back from her face and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Judy felt her temper rising.

“Hey, I didn’t volunteer myself, I got shoved into this by my so-called friends. I’m doin’ this as a favour to my boss, if it’ll get you people out of here by openin’ time.”

V looked away from her and occupied herself with slowly smoothing the short flared skirt of her low-cut, crimson dress over her thighs. Finally, she looked up again.

“You don’t look,” V said, raking her eyes over Judy again, seemingly fascinated by the line of her neck and the curve of her bare waist, revealed by her half-open overalls, “like the dancing type.”

"Used to dance with my Grandparents an’ their friends when I was a kid,” Judy said, scowling at the intimation. “I'm actually not fuckin’ bad."

The director looked from V to Judy and back again, now more resigned to the idea that this wouldn’t work, than that it might.

"Can you two dance together?" They asked.

V sighed in resignation, and Judy continued scowling, her arms now crossed defiantly in front of her chest.

"Can you lead?" V suddenly asked. "My fans aren’t used to seeing me take the … active role, I don’t think that this concept would work if I have to lead. Plus, I’ve been dancing since I was four - if all you know is some kiddy crap then -" V broke off as Judy, finally losing her temper, grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch.

Judy's right arm slid under V's left, palm and fingers spreading firmly over her shoulder; with her left hand she lifted V's unprotesting right hand. Instinctively, V closed the remaining distance between them and placed her free hand on Judy's upper arm.

"Well," she said a little weakly. "Your frame is very strong."

The director had been hissing frantically into a holo call, and the DJ kicked in the sound system, a sultry beat echoing into the room.

"My frame," Judy hissed, "is fuckin' perfect." She slid her hand off V's shoulder and down her back - and threw her backwards, supporting her by her waist and pulling V's right hand up to Judy's chest. V, bent backwards so that her hair pooled on the floor, held in an absolutely rock-stable position, could only gape silently as Judy pulled her back up into a close hold, chest to chest, and guided her out into the room and into a complex figure.

"’Kiddy crap’, she says," Judy sneered, sweeping V's trailing foot so that V had to hook it around Judy's calf to stay on balance. "Just try to keep up with me."

V hissed back at her as Judy continued steering her around the open space, each of them trying to outdo the other. That was why the tango had been chosen for this episode of course; the steps actually encouraged the dancers to duel with each other. They snapped their heads towards each other and before they looked away again each was taken aback by the intensity of the other's expression. It was fleeting, but V felt as if Judy's gaze had burned a hole in the back of her head.

The rest of the crew was now watching them in open-mouthed astonishment, Rita and Mateo leaning on each other and gasping with giggles as Judy and V tore up the dance floor, fighting for dominance every step of the way. It was obvious that they were both very accomplished dancers, but it was impossible to tell if either of them was better - they seemed to be perfectly matched. V span away from Judy, only to be reeled back in by a sharp tug on her arm, before at the end of the twirl Judy grabbed her by the back of the neck and dropped her downwards, dragging her across the floor.

They were both breathing hard but neither of them seemed as if they were going to give in - if anything, they were driving each other to higher extremes; faster, riskier movements. They were both silent, aside from their harsh breathing, the slap of their hands and the snap of their heels.

The music played on, long after they'd proven that they could dance together but the director didn’t signal to the DJ to cut the sound, riveted by the spectacle in front of her - and neither of the women would admit defeat by stopping first. They duelled each other until the end of the track. Judy ended the dance on a lift - surprising both of them with how high she was able to hoist the other woman. V hadn't thought Judy would be so strong, and Judy hadn't realised that the BD star was so slight.

Judy lowered V slowly, letting her slip down her body rather than just dropping her - because however much she instinctively disliked the other woman, that had been incredible and it would be a discredit to the dance to end it messily. It had nothing whatsoever to do with V. They stood, still in hold, pressed together and breathing heavily; neither quite able to process what had happened until the room around them erupted with applause and cat-calls.

Judy pushed V away from her with a scowl and V dusted herself down, flicking her hair back with a haughty sniff.

"Not bad," she allowed. "Thank you - Julie, was it? - I think that was adequate."

Judy's mouth dropped open.

"Adequate!" She yelled. "I'll show you adequate! Put that damned track back on and I'll give you fuckin’ adequate!"

She took a step forward, prepared to grab V again, but found a pair of brightly coloured arms wrapped around her shoulders. She struggled, but Rita’s grip was implacable.

“Now, now,” came Mateo’s soothing voice in her other ear. “Yes, that was rude, but they haven’t finished setting up yet. Hold onto that anger, come and have a drink with me and Rita, and then take it out on her later, yeah?”

“Fine, whatever,” Judy eventually said with a sigh, turning to Rosé. “If you want me, I’ll be in one of the booths. Come and get me when you’re ready.”

The director nodded, and turned back to their irritable leading lady, who had already returned to her screamsheet.

Judy rolled her eyes, and stalked off to one of the soundproof booths that lined the edges of the room. She did have more work to do, but she wasn’t going to be able to get anything done with this hanging over her. Rita followed, and Mateo headed for the bar to refresh their drinks. Something a little stronger for Judy that NiCola this time, he thought.

* * *

When Rosé came back for them later Judy had relaxed a little, under the combined effects of Mateo and Rita on their finest form. They could be quite amusing when they put their minds to it, and even after all of the years Judy had been with the Mox they always seemed to have another crazy story to tell.

Rosé led Judy across the now-empty dance floor to where V was being fitted to scroll. To Judy’s surprise, V kept batting the technician’s hand away when they went to insert the device until finally she grabbed it from them. She set her shoulders and Judy would have sworn that a look of apprehension washed over her face before she shivered minutely and pushed the scroller into the side of her skull with a mostly-concealed flinch.

Judy tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, and V met her gaze evenly, expression inscrutable. She stood smoothly, and took a step towards Judy.

“Judy?” She said softly. “I apologise for my behaviour earlier. I was rude to you, when you had done nothing but offer to help. And I should not have said you were… adequate,” her lips quirked slightly and Judy snickered. In hindsight, it was rather funny. “You were astonishing.”

Judy sighed.

“Apology accepted,” she said, and V gave her a shy smile that was quite at odds with her persona. There was a moment of silence, but the mood was quickly broken when Rosé bustled over.

“Music is ready to go, everything is set, V, just do your thing sweetie, you’ll be perfect as always.” They turned a great beaming smile on Judy. “And thank you, you have no idea how much you’re helping us out.” With that, Rosé hurried off the dance floor, and V led Judy out into the middle of the room, into a neon spotlight.

“Wait here,” she whispered,” as the first frantic violin strings cut into the sudden, brittle silence.

Judy drew herself up gracefully, rising on her toes with her arms thrown slightly back of her body, chest out proudly. V took her position at the other end of the room and the spotlight split into two, one light remaining on Judy, one following V.

Judy took a few slow, elegant steps forward and gestured towards V, a long, languid invitation.

V had arranged herself on the other side of the room with her hands on her hips, looking down towards the floor. When Judy gestured, she looked up and threw the other woman a smouldering look. Judy wavered momentarily at the intensity of her gaze but placed her hands on her hips and waited, as V approached her with a mocking laugh and a swing of her hips.

Stopping a few paces away, V straightened up into an exaggerated dancer's step, toes pointed. She caressed her own body as she rotated slowly, head tilting from one side to the other so that her hair slid tantalisingly over her face and then straightened, keeping eye contact the whole time. As V straighted, they both snapped into position, and began to dance. Their feet snapped down onto the floor as they approached each other. V pirouetted in close, chin high as she caressed her own body again while Judy's hands hovered an inch away from her, tantalising, teasing. They revolved around each other, coming closer and closer as if drawn magnetically together, inexorable.

Their hands met in a fierce clasp, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing around the room.

Judy threw V out into a spin before pulling her in, one arm pulled high and stepping backwards so that V was leaning on her, chest to chest, with her feet trailing and her back arched, throat exposed in an elegant, naked line.

V wrapped one arm around the back of Judy's neck and raised one knee so that she was entirely supported by the other woman, the toe of one shoe her only contact with the floor. She looked over Judy's shoulder, reaching out to an imaginary onlooker.

Judy snarled, pulling V's arm from around her neck and pushing her backwards onto her feet, forcing her back with fingers tight around her forearm.

V gave her a sultry smirk, wetting her lower lip with the very tip of her tongue before sliding her eyes sideways to flirt with an invisible onlooker. She spiralled rapidly away from Judy, leaving her lost in the middle of the spotlight as she went into a dance with her invisible partner.

Judy reached out, grabbing V by both arms and bringing her back in, compelling a seemingly unwilling V to dance with her, forcing her backwards with a cruel hold, fingertips pressed bruisingly into her forearms.

Judy spread their clasped arms wide and forced V towards her until the braindance star dropped down onto one knee, one arm spread pleadingly out to one side while the other was still in Judy's grasp. V’s chest was heaving as she stared up, pupils blown out so huge that her eyes appeared black.

With a wordless growl, Judy dragged V carelessly to her feet and span her again, before thrusting her away. V collapsed on the floor, a graceful pool of desperation and sweat-slick skin. Judy stepped around her with crisp stamps, eyes flashing cruelly, taunting, before she reached down to force V to her feet again.

She pulled V into a tight, close hold, one hand on the back of her shoulder and the other around her wrist. V's free arm stretched out helplessly by her side, as if pleading with an invisible onlooker.

They stepped backwards, long, liquid strides with their legs brushing against each other. V turned and backed into Judy, reaching around behind to steady herself with a hold around the other woman's neck, their bodies flush together from shoulder to groin.

Judy ran her hands down V's side, stopping and grasping around her hips, fingers digging cruelly into the toned muscle there and turning the other woman forcefully to face her. They twisted, back and forth, legs flashing rapidly behind them and eyes flashing even harder. V ran her hand up Judy's front, stopping just below her throat.

She curved her hand, thumb dipping into the hollow at the base of Judy’s throat, fingers curling over her shoulder. She pressed her down and Judy allowed her to push her to the floor, kneeling with her shoulders thrown back and her chest thrust out. V raised her arms and tauntingly rotated on one heel. She twisted slowly, and Judy surged to her feet when V was facing away from her.

She stepped up close behind V and threaded her fingers through V’s hair, taking a firm grasp close to her scalp and pulling gently but unfalteringly so that V arched her back as Judy dipped to her knees, placing her shoulder into the small of V's back and lifting her, spinning them both. V gasped, not expecting the move, and Judy let her down to the floor again, keeping them close, wrapping an arm around V and placing her hand in between the star's breasts, pressing her firmly back against her.

V took a shaky breath, adrenaline coursing through her veins (from the rudeness of the lift, only the lift) and when the dance allowed it spun in Judy's arms, pressing her face into the other woman’s neck. She could taste salt sweat on her lips and feel Judy's heart beating against her chest. She ran her hands down her slowly, before shoving her away.

She backed away slowly, reluctantly, the soles of her shoes sweeping whisperingly across the floor. V reached the other side of the room and stood there, breathing heavily looking up at Judy through the sweat-damp hair hanging in her eyes.

Judy spread her arms and reached forward, pleading without words.

V closed her eyes, running a hand up her arm and letting her head drop back. She spun, dancing with an invisible partner while Judy strode back and forth along the far wall, pacing like a caged animal.

Finally, at a crescendo of the music, Judy growled, taking a step into the room, then another and another, until she was running.

They crashed together, Judy's hands tangling into V's hair and pulling her into her. Neither of them quite meant for their lips to meet, but meet they did and then all pretence at dancing fell as they clashed in a fierce kiss, fighting for control as they had been since they started dancing. Judy had forgotten that they had an audience, that she was supposed to finish the dance and step out, allowing V’s regular BD partner to take over. If V remembered, she wasn’t doing anything to stop what was happening. 

Judy crushed V against a pillar with her body, fingers curling into her hair and holding her in place. V's hands went around Judy's back, desperately pulling the other woman into her.

This had been building since they started dancing; the music, the looks, the story they were acting out in dance, the antagonism between them - it all came together in that clashing kiss. V moaned into Judy's mouth as Judy’s tongue slipped in past her lips. Judy couldn't help but echo V's moan with a groan of her own as V's hands found their way up under her tank top, nails raking down her back. She hissed at the sharp sensation, wrenching her mouth from V's to bite down hard on her neck.

V cried out and dug her nails in harder, prompting Judy to twist her hips, slamming a leg between V's thighs and lifting her onto the very tips of her toes with the pressure. V mewled, head tipping back and hitting the wall with a sharp thud. Judy licked up her neck, sucking on an earlobe and dropping her hands from V's hair to palm her breasts roughly, feeling the nipples pebbled against her palms.

"God," she growled, realising what was happening. "You'd let me take you right now, wouldn't you?"

V gasped and pressed down against Judy's thigh, arching her back wantonly to press her breasts into the other woman's hands.

"Too bad," Judy said, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

She stepped back, breathing hard, leaving V sagged against the wall, eyes wide and shocked, lips parted and swollen. There was a bruise just starting to form on her neck where Judy had bitten her - which was only fair because V had actually _drawn blood_ with her nails. Judy stepped back, having to force her hands away from V’s perfect breasts. Her libido was demanding that she finish what she’d started.

But she was not the sort of woman who let her hormones drag her into the sort of situation. V was attractive, Judy could admit that. Absolutely her type, even. But fucking her in the middle of Lizzie’s surrounded by a studio crew and anyone who’d managed to get onto the rota for the morning was not something she would contemplate doing.

“Hope you got enough for your scroll,” she called to the director over her shoulder, heading for her workroom. “I’m done here.”

And before anyone had a chance to respond she was gone, hurrying down the stairs to the cool and privacy of her sanctum.

* * *

She had regained her senses and dived back into her editing when her door opened again several hours later. Deep into the scroll she was working on, she was unaware of the presence next to her until the track suddenly cut off, kicking her out. She was about to round on whoever had been stupid enough to throw her out of when she realised that the person sitting with one hip cocked on her desk and their legs almost in Judy’s lap was V. Over V’s shoulder she could see that the scroll had actually been paused before she was so rudely ejected, and that she hadn’t actually lost any work. Huh.

“Er, hey,” she said, more than a little disoriented, but by the sudden ejection from the BD, and by the stunningly attractive woman looking down at her.

“Hey,” V said, and her voice seemed to have lost some of the imperiousness from earlier. She licked her lips and shifted closer until her bare thighs were pressed against the synth-leather of Judy’s overalls. “Pity you didn’t want to stay for the rest of the shoot.”

Judy’s brows drew together in confusion, and V chuckled, low and throaty, before she slid into Judy’s lap. Judy’s hands went automatically to her waist to steady her, and V looped her wrists around Judy’s neck.

“Evelyn is very talented,” V said, shifting slightly on Judy’s lap. Judy was struck again by how light she was. Much too light. Whatever cybernetics she had, they were clearly crafted in part for minimal weight. “But it’s mechanical with her, for all I can fake it. You know how it is,” she moved one hand from behind Judy’s neck and ran a blunt fingernail down the side of her face and traced her jawline, pausing where her pulse was thundering under her skin. “You’re a brilliant editor. I’ve experienced your work, you can take the mundane and make it magical. With most of my partners,” she sighed, “it’s very mundane.”

She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Judy’s.

“I haven’t wanted anyone as much as I want you,” she said, cradling the back of Judy’s head with one hand while the other continued to stroke her throat. “In a very long time.”

Judy swallowed, feeling very much like a small prey animal, pinned in the remorseless gaze of a much larger predator. V leaned down, stopping when her lips were a hair’s breadth away from Judy’s.

“Say you want me too,” she murmured, not moving.

Judy froze for far too many heartbeats, before groaning and leaning up to capture V’s mouth with her own.

V practically melted in her lap, making a tiny helpless whimper in the back of her throat as her lips parted to allow Judy entrance. Her hands moved from Judy’s neck to her shoulders, her grip tight and desperate, her teeth nipping sharply at Judy’s tongue.

Feeling trapped between the chair and the woman in her lap Judy stood, lifting V and turning them both so that she could press her up against the wall. She slid her hands up between them, cupping V’s breasts, running her thumbs lightly over the nipples she could feel contracted into hard little nubs under the thin dress.

Letting one hand stay to continue the teasing she stroked the other one down over V’s flat belly, slipping it under her skirt, running her fingertips up one bare thigh. V shuddered against her.

V’s legs parted as Judy’s fingers nudged against their join, slipping in between her thighs to cup her sex, feeling the incredible heat that was emanating through the soaked cloth. V gasped and pushed her hips forward, grinding into Judy’s palm.

Judy licked the tender spot behind her ear, tasting the salt and musk of her skin. “Is this what you wanted?” She breathed hotly into her ear. “For me to fuck you here, up against this wall, where anyone could walk in on us?”

V made a helpless sobbing sound as her hips jerked once, twice, but then she took a deep breath and somehow managed to turn them until Judy was the one pressed up against the wall with V plastered to her, tugging her into another violent kiss, her hand still trapped between the other woman’s thighs.

"Not," V said, "here. Against the wall." She echoed Judy's actions, licking up the other woman’s neck until she could breathe into her ear. "Let me take you home." She punctuated her sentences by biting down on Judy's earlobe, flicking her tongue lightly over it in promise. "And I'll show you why they call me Venus."

V's hands had found their way up between them and were cupping Judy's breasts now, pinching viciously at the nipples. For a moment, Judy was too shocked at this sudden turn-around to say anything, but then she grinned and grabbed V back into a kiss. There was something about the way the star kissed, all teeth and violence, that she really liked. And it seemed that there was more to V than met the eye - and Judy was nothing if not adventurous. Besides, who else would be able to say they'd had a piece of this (when the scrolls weren’t turning, that was)?

"Alright," she said, pushing V from her. "Let's see you put your money where your mouth is."

Fuck it. Do something stupid once in a while. What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Give Me Everything — Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and V finish what they started. Judy misses something rather significant.

V took Judy to her house. To Judy’s complete lack of surprise, the car that V led to her to was a Rayfield Aerondight in raw gunmetal and blood red. Clearly a custom paint job, and it just about screamed money and influence. What did surprise her was the lack of a chauffeur. V drove them herself, and she drove as if the full force of Max-Tac were on her tail. 

The drive was totally silent, neither woman trusting themselves enough to speak, but V could feel Judy's eyes on her, hot and heavy.

To Judy’s discomfort, V’s house turned out to be in North Oak. She’d never been to the area before - unsurprising, given the gated estates and huge amount of security. Keeping it that lush must be a full-time job for a hundred gardeners, at least. The sheer amount of green was both soothing, and made her feel incredibly out of place.

Finally, after what felt like miles of gently winding road, shaded by palm trees and artfully placed red sandstone boulders, they pulled up a long driveway leading to a high gated wall. V, of course, simply drove at the armed barrier without checking her speed at all. It lifted at the last moment and Judy barely held back a flinch.

V slammed the brakes and the car skidded into the garage, coming to a halt just inches from the wall. Judy uncramped her fingers from their position holding on to the edge of her chair, and shot V a shaky smile.

“You drive like a fuckin’ maniac.”

V laughed, the sound bright and brittle.

“No,” she said, “I drive like Sibbi Larsen,” naming a world-champion street racer who had died in an unfortunate accident a year previously. Judy wondered why she sounded so bitter.

“Wait for episode 17,” she continued, swinging her legs out of the car. “And you can be me getting fucked at a hundred and fifteen miles per hour.”

Judy didn’t think she was supposed to catch what V said next, between the sound of the door and the fact that V was muttering. Of course V didn’t know that her audio implant was set to filter background noise and amplify speech.

_“And of course we won’t mention the grip that died or the fact that I lost a motherfuckin’ leg.”_

By the time Judy rounded the hood of the car, V was leaning against the side of an open door, a sultry half-smile playing on her lips. V took Judy's hand - no, not her hand, her wrist, fingers curled possessively around the delicate joint - and Judy pushed the odd comment to the back of her mind. She could ask later.

Judy half-caught a glimpse of a kitchen as V pulled her through the doorway, before V pressed her up against the wall, the door closing with a sigh next to them. V’s hands slid around Judy’s waist, her fingertips rubbing roughly over the raised welts she had left there during their dance. Judy arched her back in pleasure even as she hissed in pain.

V dipped her head to catch Judy’s lips in a blistering kiss but pulled away as soon as Judy started to lean into her, stepping back so that Judy stumbled forwards. V laughed and stepped away, turning her back on Judy and walking away from her. Her flared skirt moved from side to side with the sway of her hips and for a moment Judy was paralysed, her eyes glued to V’s ass, before she regained her senses and followed her.

V led her through a wide, dim hallway and had just stepped onto the first of a wide set of stairs when a slender grey paw shot out from between the risers and swatted gently at her ankle. V laughed - a completely different sound from the earlier too-bright noise - and sank to her knees with all of her usual grace gone.

A narrow head followed the paw, and then V had her arms full of a slender, furless cat. The cat shoved its head up under her chin, knocking her head back and making her laugh again as it rubbed its face along her jawline.

“Yes, I love you too baby,” she murmured to the cat, again so low that unenhanced hearing wouldn’t have picked her words up. “We have a guest. I’ll pay attention to you later.”

She stood up, letting the cat jump from her arms and disappear back under the stairs, and extended a slender graceful hand to Judy. Momentarily struck dumb with surprise, Judy let V lace their fingers together and pull her up the stairs. She tugged her through a set of wide doors that closed silently behind them and guided her to the middle of an enormous bedroom, with expansive windows that looked out over first the red and green of North Oak and then the outstretched city below. The view was incredible.

V paused, and just looked at Judy for a moment. She was gazing around the room with mild interest, a half-smile playing across her lips, looking completely at ease.

V's eyes narrowed, because no fucking way should anyone look so at ease when she was about to be ravished by ‘V is for Venus’. Judy swallowed slightly when V's expression changed, the confident look in her eyes faltering slightly, and V's lips curled up into a smile. That was more like it.

“I’m glad you came,” V said, running her hands softly down Judy’s arms from her shoulders to her wrists, stopping and circling the fine bones there. Her fingertips pressed into the pulse thundering just below the skin and she smirked, tugging Judy a few inches closer to her.

“I can’t wait to strip that arrogance from you, leave you a helpless little puddle under me. You want that too, don’t you?”

Judy shuddered, pupils dilating and lips parting as her breath caught in her throat. Then she swallowed hard and pulled her wits about herself once more. She wasn’t going to lose.

"Is that what you think," Judy whispered, and closed the last distance between them, pressing them together and rising up on tiptoes to press her lips to V's.

If V had thought she was all teeth and passion before, she realised now that she had only been treated to a taste of what Judy was capable of. Before she had a chance to do more than part her lips to kiss back, Judy's tongue invaded her mouth, forceful and strong, and then she was sucking V's lower lip, biting down on it hard enough that V actually tasted blood. V squeaked, actually squeaked, and Judy licked her lip slowly, smoothing away the hurt with her tongue. She moved her mouth to V's neck, biting down again, and V knew she would have more bruises to explain to her make-up artist.

"Do not," Judy said, punctuating her words with stinging little nips. "Underestimate. Me."

V managed to throw off her shock for long enough to grab Judy by the shoulders, forcing her away. Judy looked up at her, breathing heavily, lips dark from kissing, eyes even darker. V's nostrils flared as she took a deep breath because shit, she was gorgeous.

"Think you’ll find I'm in charge here," V said with a curl of her lip, and she grabbed the single strap of Judy’s overalls, shoving it off her shoulder and then yanking her shirt over her head and down her arms so hard that she heard stitches popping in the seams. Judy’s bra was discarded in the next moment and as her breasts were bared she arched her back wantonly, displaying herself. V reached for her, curling her fingers roughly over the soft flesh, feeling Judy's nipples hard against her palms.

Gasping, Judy only arched her back further, pushing herself into V's hands and letting her head drop backwards so that her throat was bared in a posture of submission. V smiled - that was more like it - and bent to take one rosy nipple between her lips, sucking on it gently at first and then biting down sharply. Judy cried out at the sharp sensation but her hands moved to tangle in V's hair, holding the other girl's head to her.

Judy let out a little whimper when V released her nipple with a wet pop, but moaned when she moved to pay the same attention to the other one. She left one hand tangled in V's hair but the other one went to run down her back and then up again, whispering over the thin silky fabric.

V purred around her nipple, shifting up into the touch, and Judy changed from using the soft pads of her fingers to running her fingernails up and down the back of V’s neck. V shivered, and moved up to nip at Judy's collarbone, leaving a series of stinging red marks. There would be no way that anyone seeing Judy tomorrow could not know what she had been doing. V liked that idea.

Suddenly, V dropped to her knees, curling her fingers into what remained of Judy's clothes and yanking them down her legs. Judy stumbled and would have fallen but she caught herself with her hands on V's shoulders. V tugged the fabric all of the way down, lifting first one of Judy's feet and then the other to strip her completely, leaving her sneakers tangled in the legs of her overalls.

Judy, finding herself suddenly completely naked with a fully-dressed V kneeling at her feet, shivered slightly in the cool air, and then shivered again as V nudged her legs apart and leaned in to taste her. She steadied herself once more with her hands on V's shoulder and V didn't voice any complaint, too busy sliding her tongue into Judy to object.

Judy's eyes actually rolled back in her head. She'd been aroused since they started dancing and it had only been getting worse. Sitting in the car, she'd felt the sticky heat pooling between her legs, and she knew that she had probably completely ruined the panties she was wearing and had probably soaked the synthleather of her overalls. Her knees wobbled as she felt one of V's hands slide up the inside of her leg, and two slender fingers entered her with no warning.

V moaned into Judy's folds as her fingers slid into Judy’s hot passage, curling and rubbing as her tongue drew little circles around her clit. What was _she_ doing on her knees, anyway? V for Venus didn’t kneel to anyone. But she didn't care any more, because the feel of the other woman around her, her taste, the scent in her nose, it was all just so fucking perfect she couldn't stop.

"Fuck," Judy was chanting above her. "Shit, V, oh - harder -"

At that, V smiled to herself, sliding a third finger into Judy and moaning into her pussy as her hips thrust forward into the penetration. Judy was whimpering now, no more words coming out of her mouth just gasps and moans, little breathy sounds. She was tightening down around V's fingers now and V was determined to make her scream so she curled her fingers as hard as she could, searching for that spot that would make Judy lose it completely. She knew she'd found it when Judy cried out, head falling forwards, fingers tightening so hard on V's shoulders that she knew she would have yet more bruises.

She wailed as she came - not a scream, but almost a sob, long and drawn out. Her knees sagged and V stood up, supporting her with one arm around her waist and the other still buried knuckle deep inside her. Judy twitched against her and around her, breathing shakily, leaning her hot face into V's shoulder.

"I don't do snuggling," V said roughly, and Judy let out a weak laugh.

"Fuck off, V," And V blinked, because people didn’t talk to her like that. "After that orgasm you owe me some support, or a bed. I don't really care which."

V rolled her eyes and steered Judy backwards, slipping her fingers out of her with a faint sense of loss and pushing her back onto the bed. Judy flopped down onto the mattress with a hard exhalation and lay there for a moment, eyes closed.

"Why don't you strip," she suggested, eyes still closed, "and join me so that I can show you what else I'm good at ‘sides tunin’ virtus?"

V rolled her eyes again but she had to admit that it was a very tempting proposal. She sat on the edge of the bed to undo the delicate straps of her shoes and then shimmied out of her dress, stripping out of her panties and letting it all drop into a pile on the floor, on top of Judy's discarded clothes. When she was naked, she crawled onto the bed next to Judy and the other woman rolled over with a groan, sitting up and blinking her eyes a few times.

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before exhaling and straightening her shoulders, suddenly looking fresh and not at all as if she'd just had a mind-blowing orgasm that had left her unable to stand unaided. V blinked at her because damn, that was some impressive willpower right there.

"Right," Judy murmured, low and sultry. "My turn." And she swarmed over V, laying the length of her and planting her lips on V's.

She moaned to taste herself on V's lips, licking inside her mouth, loving the taste of herself and the narcissistic satisfaction knowing why it was there. V pressed up into her and curved her hands around Judy's back but Judy sat up then, slapping her hands away.

"Uh-uh," she said warningly. "I said, my turn."

For a moment V debated flipping them over and turning the tables, but then she decided, why not let Judy do all the work? She lay back down with an amused smile, reaching her hands above her head and holding onto one wrist with the opposite hand.

"Better?" She asked, with a slight chuckle, and Judy's eyes drooped as she nodded.

"Much," she whispered, and bent back down to kiss V again, briefly, before moving her lips to the strong smooth column of her throat.

Judy liked to use her teeth as much as V did, and her nails. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good that V couldn't do anything but arch up into her touch, eyes closing as she surrendered to the sensations. She paused for an interminable length of time to pay homage to V’s breasts, nipping and sucking at her nipples until they were screwed up tight, deep red from the bites and so exquisitely sensitive that V half thought Judy might make her come from that alone.

Once V’s breath was coming in sobbing gasps, she felt rather than saw Judy smirking against her, and she continued her path down V’s body. To her surprise when Judy reached her hips she kept on going, brushing soft kisses and light fingertips down the length of one leg and back up the other.

V had relaxed a little and caught her breath so the sharp sting when Judy sank her teeth into the soft, sensitive skin of V’s inner thigh took her by surprise and she yelped, sitting up a little. Judy raised her head and smirked up at her, using one hand on V's sternum to push her back down. With a faint grumble, she did as she was urged, lying back down against the pillows. Judy bit her again, and V meant to snarl but it came out as a helpless moan.

This seemed to please Judy because she rewarded V with a long slow lick, all the way from her entrance to her clit, circling the peaked, near-painfully stiffened flesh once with her tongue before moving back down. V sighed, and Judy repeated the motion, up, circle, down, slowly, so torturously slowly.

Then she surprised V when, after long minutes of getting her used to the rhythm, instead of licking back up at the end of a pass, she kept going down, tickling the tight ring of V's asshole with the tip of her tongue. V's eyes flew open in surprise.

She squirmed, too caught up in the sensation to care that the sound coming from her lips was a pleading whimper, and V for Venus did not plead. Unless, apparently, Judy was going down on her, her tongue curling up to slide into her hot wet cunt and a hand shifting to press lightly on her clit, rubbing slow teasing circles.

"Oh -" Was that just her? That helpless, pathetic little gasp? Apparently so, because there it was again. "Fuck, Judy, what - oh my god. Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop."

Judy chuckled into her and spread her wide open with the hand that had been gently teasing her clit, replacing her tongue with the fingers of her free hand - how many, V didn’t know but the fullness was exactly what she needed and she gave a needy whine, trying to push herself harder into Judy’s hands. Judy made a soft noise of disapproval and bit V again, right over the tendon that was sharply delineated under her skin, stretched taut by her spread legs.

A small part of V wanted to complain but the part that was in charge gasped and threw her head back and twisted viciously at her own nipples. She could feel herself fluttering around Judy’s fingers and Judy gave a low, filthy chuckle that made V’s stomach flip before stretching back the hood of her clit and licking in between her fingers.

V's hands flailed desperately for something to anchor herself with and she ended up with one screwed up into the coverlet and one tangled into Judy's hair, pulling the other woman harder into her. Judy didn't reach up to swat her hands away this time, she just swirled her tongue faster and crooked her fingers and pressed and then V was coming apart under her.

She screamed. Her belly tightened and her back curled up off the mattress and she screamed, because her heart was about to pound out of her chest and she couldn't see any more and fuck Judy wasn't stopping and she was still coming and if she didn't stop V thought she was probably going to pass out.

Then Judy was slowing down, sliding her fingers gently out, licking her slowly and softly, long flat sweeps of her tongue, and V jerked slightly under her, aftershocks still hitting her. When she stopped twitching, Judy sat up and crawled up the bed, passing a hand over her wet face and smirking down at the gasping woman.

"Like I said," she whispered. "Don't underestimate me."

V's mouth opened and shut silently, brain working desperately for something to say.

"Now," Judy said. "I'm going to get dressed and leave, and if you want to see me again you know where you can find me. And V?"

V opened her eyes and looked at Judy.

"If you try and prove you're better than me again, you _will_ lose."

She slipped off the bed and gathered her clothes, dressing quickly and managing not to laugh at the messily sprawled figure on the bed. V was actually watching her out of almost-closed eyes, and Judy was pretending she didn't know although at the same time she was making sure to give her the best view she could.

She paused by the bed once she was dressed, and leaned down to whisper into V's ear.

"Feel free to try, though."

V shuddered at the words, and Judy left with a laugh on her lips. V lay there, trying to process what had just happened - and wondering how she could best Judy. Because no-one beat V for Venus at her own game.

She grinned and laughed to herself, the sound low and dark. No-one had ever challenged her like this and she was eager to continue the game.

Then she made the mistake of sitting up too fast and her vision swam as a sudden pain bloomed between her temples. She tried to call out but the sound was choked off as her throat spasmed and she found herself coughing and gasping for air instead.

She clutched her head as the pain intensified with each desperate breath until finally she sank into blissful unconsciousness. She slid gracelessly off the edge of the bed to lie against the chill stone of her bedroom floor. Her skin was pale, the only colour on her the deep red of her hair and the matching red of the blood droplets on her pallid lips.

Judy let herself out, smirking at the idea of V having to come to her. Given V’s perfect life, it must irritate the spoiled star to have to work for anything. Judy couldn’t help but revel in the idea of being that thing.


	3. Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk - Rufus Wainwright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V deals with the fallout of her collapse. Judy learns something disturbing. In between - smut.

Judy woke the next morning pleasantly sore, and achingly turned on from half-remembered dreams. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate on anything in that state, so she slid a hand into her shorts. She gave a quiet groan at just how wet and swollen she found herself, and quickly set about finishing what her dreams had started.

V’s morning was not going so well. She did not wake in her own bed - but in a hospital bed, hooked up to a series of quietly beeping monitors. She brought her hands to her temples and attempted to massage away the blinding headache that was making her vision swim. What the hell had happened? She remembered Judy leaving, that cheeky little quip - and invitation - but it was a blank after that. She sat up carefully, relieved when it didn’t cause any change in her headache, and reached for the can of RealWater that was sitting on the table next to the bed, droplets of condensation gathering on its chilled surface.

She looked around, noting the Militech logos, and swore. _Motherfucker. Wallis promised this wasn’t gonna happen again. Speak of the devil._

Presumably alerted by the monitors when V awoke, the door slid open and a small, harried-looking man in a white lab-coat entered, his eyes fixed on the datapad he held.

“Why didn’t you report in when the headaches increased?”

“Good morning to you too, Dr Wallis,” V said, leaning back in the pillows and shooting him an intentionally obnoxious grin. “It’s such a pleasure to see you, as always.”

Wallis looked up from the pad and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, for the love of -” He moved a chair to the side of the bed, and sat down, leaning forward to stare at V. “Valerie. We’ve been through this before. I’m not your enemy.”

She huffed, folded her arms, and looked out of the window. “It’s V.”

"We're upping your cholinesterase inhibitors, and I've amended your biochem controllers to manage your glutamate levels. I want you back in three days regardless of how you feel."

V turned back to glare at Wallis, and he returned the expression.

“Don’t look at me like that, V. Your dataport was never designed to handle that volume of data. The design of the chips can’t be amended to use a different port, so we have _got_ to get things under control.”

V grimaced. “If it didn’t have to be so fast -”

“I know,” said Wallis, sympathetically. “And I’ve told your handlers my feelings on the matter as well but it’s not my decision. So please, work with me here.”

V sighed. “Fine.”

"Your cortisol is also a little high - I'm writing you a prescription for butaqualide. Take as needed."

Well, she wasn't going to turn down free beauties.

“And lastly,” he said, leaning forward and glaring at her. “If you fail to report a new symptom to me one more time, I will be sending a nurse home with you.” 

V opened her mouth to object but shut it again when Wallis banged his pad down on the bed. She winced at the noise and the jolt as the impact was transmitted through the mattress. It felt like the shock ran straight up her spine and rattled her brain around her skull.

“This is not up for discussion! I am doing my damndest to keep you alive and sane and you are not making it any easier!” He raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Valerie, _please_ ,” his voice softened.

V closed her eyes and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

“Fine, Wallis, fine. I’ll play along. But stop yelling?”

Wallis grabbed her left hand, pulled it away from her face, and swore.

“Fucking - I told them to monitor you.”

Mildly confused, V looked down to see a row of dermal patches on her wrist, three already totally clear and one holding just a hint of blue.

“Useless, lazy … “ Wallis continued to mutter as he thumbed a fresh derm against a clear patch of skin and pulled off the backing.

The relief was almost instant as a slow wave of warmth passed through her body. She sighed and relaxed onto the pillows, eyes hooded.

“You’re going to let me know of any new symptoms?”

V nodded absently.

“Sure, Wallis. Whatever you want.”

Wallis just shook his head, and made a notation on the pad.

“I’ll see you in 3 days, V. Just try and behave until then.”

* * *

Judy was bored, tinkering with a personal project but not really concentrating. She had a database of raw dreams, bought cut-price years ago during a foreclosure. Most of the scrolls were an unusable mess - dream footage usually was - but every now and then there would be a flash of clear footage. That was what she was looking for; she clipped out the emotions, the sensations, and catalogued them. There was nothing that quite compared to clear dream virtu. One day she was going to do something astonishing with it.

She paused the BD and closed it, idly shunting the file into a folder labelled ‘total drek’ before going to pull up the next. While she was in the silence of the file structure she heard a noise in the room with her and pulled the wreath off her head, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the lighting.

V had just walked in through the double doors. 

It had been two days. Not long, but V had been on her mind for every minute of those days. Judy had to admit she’d half-wondered if she would ever see the BD star again, despite their connection, despite the way V had looked at her when she left.

She had a bottle in one hand, and sweat glistened on her bare shoulders and toned stomach. She was wearing a bandeau that barely contained her breasts and obscenely low-cut, shimmering leggings. Once again, she inserted herself between Judy and the desk, blocking her view of the screens. Putting the bottle down, she picked up Judy’s BD wreath and made a show of inspecting it. The slick fabric of her leggings brushed Judy’s skin, her legs left bare by the cut-offs she was wearing, and she shivered.

“Custom,” she said, approvingly. “I should have expected that.”

“What’re you doin’ here?” Judy asked, reaching for the wreath.

V held it out of her reach, before hanging it around her own neck. Judy rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in her chair.

“I should have thought that would be obvious,” V said, with a smirk.

She slithered off the desk and into Judy's lap, one knee either side of her hips. It was almost an exact echo of the last time V had been in her basement workspace. The performer’s slight weight in her lap, her hands on the back of Judy’s neck, her hot breath in her ear. This time though, V’s cheeks were flushed and her stride had been less than steady on the insane spikes of her heels.

“You’re wasted,” Judy said, leaning back as V tried to capture her lips in a kiss.

V shook her head, strands of hair sticking to her damp forehead.

“Not yet,” she said, leaning backwards and across the desk - almost over-balancing before Judy steadied her with an arm around her bare waist.

She caught up the three-quarters-full bottle, and waggled it at her.

“But I aim to be, and I think you should join me.”

“I’m workin’,” Judy objected.

“You’re pulling overtime, needlessly,” V corrected, poking Judy gently in the sternum with one fingertip. “I checked. Next excuse?”

Judy flushed and looked away. She didn’t have any excuses. V gave a low, throaty laugh and dipped her head to kiss along Judy’s collarbone. She mouthed at the bruises still lingering there, and Judy gasped. V trailed her mouth up Judy’s neck, kisses heated and just a little sloppy, and along her jawline. Groaning, Judy twisted to catch V in a kiss but she pulled back.

“Uh-uh,” she said, lifting the bottle that had lain forgotten between them. She raised it to her lips and took a mouthful, then leaned forwards to press her lips to Judy’s.

For a moment Judy resisted, but then V’s hand slid up into the cropped hairs at the base of her skull and her fingers curled. With a small whimper that was half defeat, half arousal, Judy allowed her lips to part. Immediately her mouth was full of the taste of expensive tequila, and the taste of V.

“Good girl,” V crooned, pulling harder.

Judy inhaled sharply as the hard tug sent prickles of sensation down her spine and over her scalp, and let V guide her head back. With a satisfied purr, V nuzzled into the hollow at the base of her throat before licking a trail up her neck. Judy tried again to catch V in a kiss as her mouth travelled across her cheek to brush their lips together, teasingly light, but V pulled away with a quiet chuckle.

"Figured the rules out yet?" She asked, before lifting the bottle and taking another mouthful. She quirked an eyebrow.

Judy bit her lip for a second, indecisive, before reaching out and tugging V's mouth down towards hers. She could think of worse ways to spend the night than this.

Her hands moved to cup V's ass, warm and supple through the Ultra-Elastic, and she squeezed gently. V's breath caught and she pressed down, shifting position so she could grind against one firm thigh. Instinctively Judy shifted in the chair, raising that leg a little higher, giving V a little more room to move. She snorted a quiet laugh and pulled her head back to watch as V moaned and rocked her hips.

"Pretty fuckin' worked up," she observed, leaving one hand to feel the clenching and unclenching of a taut buttock, bringing the other up between them to pluck softly at one of V's nipples.

"I was waiting for you upstairs," she said, breathless. "Guess all the - fuck!" Judy had given her nipple a sudden hard pinch, and her hips lurched forwards. "Bitch. All the anticipation got to me."

V took another mouthful of tequila and leaned in to pass it to her. Judy swallowed, before grinning.

“Don’t know what you expect me to do about it.”

V’s expression was unamused.

“Really? We’re playing that game?” She rolled her eyes, and Judy’s grin grew wider.

The grin faltered when V shoved the tequila bottle into her hand with a growl and rose up on her knees, looking down at Judy and steadying herself with one hand on her shoulder. She brought the other hand to her lips and sucked slowly on two fingers, her eyes locked on Judy’s. Then she unceremoniously thrust that hand into her pants.

Judy couldn’t look away from V’s eyes but she could still see her shoulder moving, and could tell the exact moment when V slipped her fingers into herself because her breath caught and her eyelids fluttered. She pumped her hand a couple of times, breathing hard, before settling back into Judy’s lap and using her thigh to steady her wrist. Her hips rocked rhythmically and the flush on her cheeks deepened. Judy gave a shaky exhalation, and took a double gulp of the tequila. Her knuckles were white on the neck of the bottle.

“Fuck.”

“That was the general idea,” V said breathlessly, "but then you had to go and be a fucking _cunt tease._ "

The last two words were almost snarled as V twisted her hips and the points of her knuckles ground painfully into Judy's thigh. V's breath caught and she bit her lip, still looking into Judy's eyes even as her eyelids threatened to flutter shut.

One of Judy’s hands was still on V’s ass, the other had a death grip on the tequila bottle, and she didn’t know where to look. Into V’s stunning blue-green eyes, at the play of muscles in her arm, at the way her stomach clenched and relaxed as she moved. She slid her hand up the curve of V’s ass, over her hip, trailed her fingertips up the furrow of her spine. V’s skin was sweat slick and burning hot.

Judy didn’t know what to do with herself.

Not only did she have the hottest woman she had ever met fucking herself in her lap, but every time V moved it caused Judy to shift in the chair and the thick seam of her denims was pressing against her in some very interesting places. Judy took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of herself, but when she tried to let out a controlled exhale it juddered in her throat.

V gave a gasping little cry and her head dropped forwards to rest on Judy’s shoulder, her hot face pressed into her neck. Her movements became more frantic until Judy felt her stiffen and then sink her teeth into her shoulder, muffling what could have been a moan or a word. She quivered, gasping into Judy’s skin, before going boneless against her.

Judy took another mouthful of tequila.

V’s breathing evened out, and she knelt back up, hair enticingly dishevelled, lipstick a little smeared. Unsteadily, she climbed back off the chair and stood smirking down at Judy, a little wobbly on her feet.

She lifted Judy’s braindance wreath from around her neck, tilted her head to one side, closed her eyes and pulled a chip out from behind her ear with a faint wince.

“What -”

V reached out to press a wet finger against Judy’s lips before settling the wreath on her head, expertly adjusting the ‘trodes against her temples. She held up the chip she had just removed, winked at Judy, and inserted it into the wreath.

“Enjoy.”

She plucked the half-empty bottle from Judy’s nerveless fingers, turned, and walked away, leaving Judy gaping at her retreating backside.

Judy’s head was spinning.

From the tequila, from the taste of V, from the _smell_ of her. From the rhythmic _thump, thump_ between her legs commanding all of her attention. Shakily, she slumped back in her chair, and dived into the virtu.

* * *

V had started scrolling with her eyes closed, so the first thing Judy saw was V looking back at her from a full-length mirror. A mirror in one of Lizzie’s private bedrooms. V was already more than a little drunk - Judy could feel the numb prickle along her cheekbones, the loose feeling in her joints. She’d clearly been planning this for a while, because she could also feel the throb of V’s arousal, the aching tightness in her nipples, standing out against the thin fabric of her bandeau.

V tilted her head to the side, watching herself through half-closed eyelids, and raised her hands to her breasts. She cupped them and rubbed her thumbs across her stiff nipples, dropping her head back a little at the sensation but still watching herself. Half of V’s pleasure was coming from the action, and half from watching - no from displaying herself. She knew Judy would be watching and Judy was taken aback by how much that turned the performer on.

 _‘I was waiting for you,’_ the thought was crystal clear. _‘Found out what time you’d be off work, came here for_ you _Judy. You made me fucking wait. I don’t like waiting.’_ V pinched down suddenly on her nipples, twisting viciously, far past the point of pain, and Judy felt it when the hard jolt of sensation sped straight to her pussy, making her clench and pulse.

Judy had been in plenty of raw BDs before. Only a handful of times had she had access to a recording of this calibre. V’s mind was utterly focused, no distractions, and the sensations weren’t even a little muddied. Few people had the mental fortitude to keep their mind so rigidly focused.

V turned away from the mirror, sore and sensitive nipples now rubbing against the fabric with every movement, sending a faint frisson of arousal rippling across V’s skin with every breath. She picked up the bottle of tequila from the low table, took a mouthful, and left the room.

As she walked through the bar towards the back stairs, every eye was on her, and Judy could feel V revelling in the attention. 

_‘Every one of these gonks would love to fuck me right now, Judy. And for some reason I'm coming to you. Better fucking make it worth my while.’_

She navigated the stairs with careful attention and a death grip on the bannister, clearly not quite so steady on her feet as she would have had Judy believe. She paused a moment outside the doors before stepping through, and Judy was taken aback by the fierce spike of desire that shot through her when she set eyes on her. It turned out that V had caught the doors before they closed, and had been watching Judy for longer than she’d realised.

Seeing herself through someone else’s eyes would never cease to be strange. One of her shoulders had been left bare when her oversized cropped t-shirt had slipped, and V had the intense urge to mark the smooth swell of skin.

She couldn’t quite place the emotion that V was feeling as she looked at her. Intense desire, but there was something else as well, something she couldn’t quite put a finger on. Then V raised the bottle and took another mouthful.

_‘I wonder if you have any idea how desirable you are. How much I desire you.’_

She let the doors close, and Judy watched herself startling out of the editing software, felt V’s satisfaction when she noticed her and saw the blush raise on her cheeks, a blush Judy had been unaware of. Saw, through V’s enhanced vision, how her pupils blew out the second she saw V. Fuck, she wasn’t even the slightest bit subtle.

The conversation went as she remembered it, but now she could feel V’s pleasure at the verbal sparring, her delight in this woman who would stand up to her. When V climbed into her lap and she saw herself from above it was jarring. When V tried to kiss her and she leaned back, the brief blast of _anger/disappointment/excitement_ was fierce.

When Judy broke their eye contact and looked away, V’s gaze lingered on the tender skin of her neck, and there was a fierce jolt of _mine_ when her eyes traced over the scattered bruises on her throat. The whimper that escaped Judy when V wound her fingers into her hair and pulled made V want to throw her to the floor and utterly destroy her, fuck her until neither of them could remember their own names.

When Judy submitted to her kiss, V wanted to wrap her hands around her throat and kiss her until she ran out of air. When Judy’s hands squeezed her ass, V lost her self-control.

_‘See what you do to me? Rutting against you, pathetic.’_

How V could still form those clear thoughts Judy couldn’t imagine, not when she was all but combusting with arousal.

When Judy pinched her nipple, V had almost screamed. After she had brutalised herself upstairs, the hard pinch had been much more painful than Judy had realised - but it had almost made V come right then.

When Judy had taunted her, it had only made V want her all the more. When she’d fucked down onto her own fingers, even V had been taken aback by how wet she was, how swollen and sensitive her pussy was. The look in Judy’s eyes, the helpless arousal, the confusion, was all that V needed to work herself up to the edge.

Up to, but not over, because at the point at which Judy remembered V falling apart in her lap, she heard her again.

_‘Thought you knew how this ended, didn’t you?’_

V had fucking faked the whole thing. She could have made herself come, would have come hard even, but she had stopped before the point of no return and _fucking faked it._ Judy could feel her smug satisfaction as she relaxed in her lap, her vicious glee at hearing Judy’s heart racing in her chest and feeling the faint tremor in her limbs.

When V finally stood up, she had a little more control over herself. Not much, because the wobble in her legs was not the alcohol but because she was barely holding herself back from forcing Judy against the wall. But enough.

_‘Don’t make me wait again, and don’t pretend there’s any question about which one of us is in control of these little encounters. I’ll be waiting for you. Don’t disappoint me.’_

And then V closed her eyes, and the virtu ended.

Bitch.

Judy surfaced from the BD with her heart pounding as if she was being chased by MaxTac. If she’d been turned on before she’d dived in it was nothing to how she felt now. Without even stopping to turn off her system she bolted from the basement and up the stairs. She knew where V would be.

She wasn’t wrong.

V was on the main dance floor at Lizzie’s, eyes closed, writhing in the middle of a knot of dancers. Their hands were all over her. She had her ass pressed into the groin of the man behind her, his hands on her hips, and he was grinding against her. There was a girl plastered to V’s front, her mouth working over her neck, and V had one of her hands down the back of the girl’s pants.

V’s head was lolling backwards against the shoulder of the man behind her but as soon as Judy stepped around the pillar and saw her, V’s eyes flew open. Their gaze locked together, and V gave her a languid smile. She rolled her hips, arching her back, making sure that Judy could clearly see the erection thrusting up and down the cleft of her buttocks.

Judy gritted her teeth.

If V was trying to taunt her into doing something stupid - well, it was working. She stormed onto the dance floor, roughly shouldering aside the girl who staggered aside with a giggle and ended up in the arms of another dancer. She grabbed V around the waist, careless of her nails or how hard she was gripping, and yanked her away from her ‘dance partner’. He started to protest but when his eyes landed on her Mox tattoos he raised his hands in surrender and went to find someone else.

V stumbled forwards with a chuckle and caught herself with a hand on Judy’s bare shoulder.

“Miss me?”

“What the fuck was that?”

V blinked at her, lips quirked up on one side.

“Dancing?”

“Wasn’t dancing, that was practically fucking.”

“Maybe,” V said, before leaning forwards and resting her head on Judy’s shoulder, her lips brushing her ear. “But there’s only one person who’s going to get to fuck me tonight.”

Judy’s fingers tightened convulsively on V’s hips and V nipped her earlobe.

“Only question is where.” V slid a leg between Judy’s thighs, twisted her hips, and undulated rhythmically against her. Judy’s own hips jolted convulsively as V pressed the seam of her shorts against her swollen, desperate sex. “Right here? Where they _all_ want me, but only you can have me?”

Judy hid her face against V’s shoulder and moaned.

“Oh, you like that idea?”

“No,” Judy’s reply was muttered into V’s neck and clearly not entirely convincing because V laughed at her and turned her around so that she was facing the room. V pressed up against her back and slid her hand down Judy’s belly, fingertips dipping under the waistband of her shorts, inching further inside.

“Don’t worry,” V breathed hotly into her ear. “You’re safe for now. I have plans for you that require more than a quick fingering on the dance floor.” She suited action to words and as she finished the sentence her fingers slid into Judy’s panties.

V’s first two fingers slid unerringly either side of her clit and squeezed gently. Judy would have been embarrassed at how sopping wet she was, but she was having to expend too much willpower on staying upright for shame. She reached over her shoulder and turned her head to the side with a pitiful whine that would have embarrassed her at any other time. V laughed again and allowed Judy to take a clumsy handful of her hair and tug her into a desperate kiss.

V slid her fingers torturously slowly up and down, slipping her tongue past Judy’s lips to the same rhythm, before pulling her hand out again and spinning Judy back to face her. Judy half lost her balance and caught herself on V’s shoulders. V pressed her slick fingers to Judy’s lower lip.

Judy lowered her head a little and looked up at V through her eyelashes, opening her mouth and letting V’s finger’s slide over her tongue. She sucked gently, curling her tongue over V’s fingertips. V’s breath caught and her eyes darkened. She slipped her fingers from Judy’s mouth and took her hand, lacing her damp fingers through Judy’s trembling ones.

In silence, she led her from the dance floor, pausing at the bar to retrieve the bottle of tequila. Judy couldn’t help but laugh when she saw it, and V winked at her. They made it as far as the stairs before they had to stop so that Judy could press V against the bannister to press their mouths together while V’s hands slid into the back of Judy’s shorts. After a moment V bit Judy’s lower lip sharply and when she yelped in protest V twisted out of her grasp and continued up the stairs, tugging Judy with her.

Judy followed, transfixed by the way V’s thighs and butt moved under the Ultra-Elastic, the feline sway of her hips exaggerated by her six-inch heels. The time V would not be distracted, but pulled Judy along the balcony and towards the back rooms, the two of them stumbling and bumping into patrons.

The Mox standing guard in front of the door gave Judy a wide-eyed look, but said nothing and stepped aside to allow them entry. The door slid shut behind them; silence descended as the music and chatter was suddenly cut off. 

V dumped the tequila bottle carelessly on the low table and turned around, but in the short walk between the stairs and the room, Judy had remembered exactly why she was so pissed at her. V smirked, and Judy leaned back against the door.

“What the fuck was that? That virtu?”

“Didn’t like it?” V purred, running the tip of her tongue over her upper lip.

Judy flushed.

“Didn’t say that,” she muttered.

She was drunk, she was horny, she was completely fucking confused. V confused her. Made her feel things, want things, that she hadn’t been interested in before. Judy would have never let someone practically fuck her on the dance floor of her workplace before V had waltzed (or rather, tangoed) into her life. 

V stepped into her space, so close that Judy could smell the tequila on her breath and feel the heat rising from her skin. She undid the snap on Judy’s shorts and pushed them half off her hips, her hands sliding under her panties to cup her ass. She tugged Judy forwards and fitted their bodies together, slipping her leg between Judy’s and rocking gently, torturously.

“C’mon,” she growled into her ear. “Still angry? I can see you are. You're fucking furious. Time to make me pay, right? For leaving you high and... not-so-dry?”

With one last thrust she stepped back.

“What d’you want to do, Judy? Spank me?”

She pulled her top off over her head, her already messy hair falling into her face. Her eyes were wild as she brought her hands up to her breasts, rubbing her thumbs viciously over her reddened nipples.

“Hurt me?”

Judy’s brows drew together and she stepped forward, reaching out to cup V’s cheeks in her hands.

“Yeah, V, I do fucking wanna hurt you. Because I know you like it. Because it turns me on. Not because I’m pissed. Dunno what this is but you’re not gonna tease me into actin' out some kinda masochistic self-punishment. I’m not into that. Plus we’re both way too fuckin’ drunk to be safe.”

V’s gaze darted around the room and her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breath coming in sharp little pants. Judy waited.

“Fuck. Fuck, I’m sorry, Judy, I didn’t -”

This time it was Judy’s turn to silence her with a finger on her lips.

“It’s ok. I don’t know what’s going on but you’re clearly dealing with some shit. I better delta.”

She started to step back but V reached out and caught her hand.

“No, please, I just - I dunno what came over me. You’re right, that was fucked up. But…” She bit her lip and her fingers tightened convulsively.

“I need this. You. I need you.”

Judy’s sensible side was warring with her libido. Getting mixed up in whatever shit this was - not a good idea. But the look in V’s eyes as she pleaded with her to stay... She had a vivid flash of how it had felt to be V, of just how much V had wanted her. Needed her.

V took a step towards the over-sized, garish bed, pulling Judy with her.

“Please, Judy.”

Another step backwards and her legs hit the edge of the bed. She sat down, tugged Judy closer, and leaned her forehead on her bare stomach, their fingers still tangled together.

Judy ran her fingers through V's messy hair, palm brushing over the stubble of her side-cut and the subtle line of the cyberware that traced back from her temple. V turned her head and pressed a kiss to Judy’s palm. Then she looked up through her tangled hair and hooked her fingers into Judy’s cut-offs, still hanging precariously off her hips.

“Stay?”

Her gaze was needy and vulnerable, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks flushed. Judy had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Okay.”

V licked her lips and tugged the shorts down, dragging her panties with them. Judy wobbled, but managed to step out of her clothes and sneakers without overbalancing. Then she echoed V’s much earlier position, climbing onto the bed with one knee on either side of V’s hips.

V smoothed her hands up Judy’s thighs, over her hips, skimmed her ribs, cupped her breasts under the loose shirt. She smirked at the lack of a bra and drew teasing circles around Judy’s nipples, refusing to touch the puckered flesh but stroking softly over the skin of her breasts instead. Judy hummed and pulled her shirt off.

V dipped her head to catch a nipple between her lips, sucking softly. Her hands slid to Judy’s buttocks, urging her upwards. Judy rested one hand on V’s shoulder and slipped the other into her tangled hair, raising up onto her knees. One of V’s hands stayed where it was, firmly massaging Judy’s buttock which flexed and quivered at her touch. The other traced over her hip, down the vee of her pelvis and slid between her legs.

The tops of Judy’s thighs were already slippery with her arousal and V made a point of running her fingertips through the wetness. She traced Judy’s outer lips with an achingly delicate touch. Judy’s hands tightened convulsively on V’s shoulder, in her hair, and her breath escaped in a sobbing gasp. V’s lips left Judy’s nipple with a soft, wet pop, and traced across to her other breast, the tip of her tongue carefully drawing the lines of her spiderweb tattoo.

“You’re in quite a state,” she murmured, lips brushing across her skin, breath puffing out across the damp lines and making Judy shiver. “You’re practically fucking dripping.”

She cupped her hand over Judy’s sex, the heel of her palm pressing firmly into her stiff clit, middle finger seperating her lips and pressing teasingly against her entrance. The pathetically needy sound that escaped Judy would have embarrassed her at any other time but she was too far gone to care. She tried to grind down harder into V’s hand, desperate for more stimulation, and V tilted her hand so that all Judy could do was slide back and forth along her soaked palm.

“Oh, like you’re any better,” she gasped. “Been in your head, remember? Felt you nearly comin’ on my leg.”

With a supreme effort of will, she stepped back from V before climbing onto the bed and lying down, one arm thrown over her head, the other reaching out towards V. She crooked her finger.

“C’mere.”

V took a moment to kick off her heels and peel off her leggings and panties before joining Judy. She straddled Judy’s hips and hovered over her, one hand on either side of her head. Her hair fell down, curtaining one side of her face. Judy reached up to tuck it behind her ear before curling her fingers around the back of her neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

It was soft for a moment, before Judy’s free hand slid down V’s firm abdomen and over the gentle swell of her pubic mound. Then, as Judy smoothly thrust two fingers into her, encountering no resistance as she was if anything wetter than Judy, V crushed their lips together. Judy felt her inner walls flutter convulsively around her fingers and heard the whimper high in V’s throat.

V tore away from the kiss for just long enough to gasp “more.”

Then she was kissing Judy again with desperation, shifting so that she could fit one of her own arms between them, her fingers mirroring Judy’s. It was awkward, their wrists bumped together, but neither of them cared.

In response to V’s fingers sinking into her, Judy managed to twist and wriggle one of her legs out from between V’s thighs, wrapping it up and over her hip, using the leverage to cant her own hips, urging V to fuck harder into her. In response to the gasped plea, she added a third finger to the two she already had buried inside V.

V groaned and buried her face in the side of Judy’s neck. Her breath was hot across her throat. Judy stared blankly up at the ceiling, which seemed to be spinning slightly above them. V withdrew her fingers completely, leaving Judy feeling empty and strangely bereft, before she torturously slowly started to enter her again. The extra fullness told Judy that V had added another finger, and when V stilled her movements with just the tips of her fingers inside her she dug her heel into V’s back and lifted herself onto her fingers, crying out at the delicious stretch.

She could feel her own thrusts becoming irregular as her impending orgasm stole her attention. As soon as she realised she tried to regain her rhythm, only to realise moments later that she had lost concentration again. V laughed into the side of her neck, the low rumbling chuckle making Judy clench around her even harder.

V shifted, starting to slither down her body and forcing Judy to give up her attempts to keep on fucking her. Judy’s leg slipped off V’s hip and V nudged the other one out as well, wriggling down in between her thighs. She paused then and Judy looked down to find V looking up at her. Her breath caught as their gaze locked, and V kept eye contact even as she lowered her mouth to Judy’s clit and pushed her fingers into her.

She sucked.

Judy’s back arched and her hands fisted convulsively into the hideous bed covers. Her head was swimming and her vision was darkening around the edges, whether from the tequila or from V’s wicked mouth she didn’t know. She felt as if she was slowly stretching out into space, both incredibly present and detached from her body. V’s fingers were barely moving, just a slow, torturous, gentle pulse. The tip of her tongue was flickering lightly over Judy’s clit, captured between her lips.

Judy’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, her breath caught somewhere in her chest, and suddenly V curled her fingers, hard. Judy convulsed, and she was vaguely aware of V’s free arm wrapping across her pelvis, holding her down against the bed. V’s grip was implacable, her strength impossible. The feeling of being controlled so completely was intoxicating.

V shifted slightly between her legs and then her fingers were slamming repeatedly into Judy, hitting a spot at the front of her pussy that made the pressure slowly building in her belly and thighs tighten and start to rise. She managed to take a strangled breath before the tension tipped over into orgasm and she convulsed again, belly clenching, curling forwards this time. Her vision blurred again as she raised off the bed, hands flying to pull V’s clever mouth harder against her. The orgasm shattered into pieces, each piece a spike of pleasure so intense it was painful. Each jolt was accompanied by a rush of hot fluid that heightened the pleasure to almost unbearable levels. Just as Judy’s gasps and moans started to turn to sobs, V gentled her movements, opened her mouth and switched to soft, slow, broad licks.

Judy collapsed back onto the bed, forearm thrown over her eyes, panting hard. V’s fingers were still, her tongue soothing.

She didn’t stop.

Judy wiped her palms over her face, surprised when they came back wet. When had she started crying?

V crooked her fingers gently.

Judy gasped.

She did it again.

And again.

The soft tongue became firmer, the licks more calculated.

Judy gasped as her hips jolted.

“I - I can’t -” Her voice was hoarse.

V curled her fingers rhythmically, flicked her tongue carefully over Judy’s hypersensitive clit. Judy shuddered as aftershocks started melding together, gathering into a heavy ball of need.

“Oh, fuck -”

Then she was arching again and this time V encouraged it, sliding her arm under Judy’s hips and lifting her off the bed, back bowed tight. Her hips rutted helplessly into the air as V pumped her fingers carefully, inexorably. Then V added another finger and gave a couple of hard thrusts.

Judy came undone.

The cry that escaped her throat was harsh, strangled. Every muscle was taut as she quivered, hips jolting helplessly into V’s mouth with every shock of pleasure. V’s mouth softened and she let Judy’s hips back down onto the bed, slipping her fingers gently out of her. Judy almost sobbed in gratitude and loss.

V planted one last kiss on her bare mound and sat up, wiping her drenched mouth and chin on the back of her arm. Her cheeks were shiny. Her throat was wet. She gave Judy a smug grin.

Judy was too wiped to respond. V laughed and slid down to the end of the bed. Judy didn’t bother watching to see what she was doing. She returned moments later with a small clutch bag that she must have left in the room earlier.

She sat up against the head of the bed. Judy rolled heavily over onto her side and watched her through slightly-blurred vision. V rummaged through her bag and took out a flat case, similar to but smaller than a cigarette case. She removed a dermal patch from it, pressed it firmly against the inside of her wrist, peeled the backing and dropped it carelessly on the floor.

Then she switched the case for a pack of smokes and a lighter. She offered the pack to Judy. Judy shook her head silently, pressing a single kiss to the outside of V’s thigh. V shook out a cigarette, lit up, and blew the smoke towards the ceiling. She let her head tip back against the headboard, eyes half closed. She raised the knee further from Judy and rested her arm across it, the cigarette dangling loosely from her fingers.

Judy lifted one heavy arm and traced her fingers up the inside of V’s leg. She encountered wetness long before she reached the apex of her thighs, and it gave her a thrum of pleasure to realise how much V must have _enjoyed_ fucking her.

V gasped quietly when Judy nudged her fingertips against her swollen lips. Judy managed to sit up just enough to pull V’s thigh towards herself and lay her head back down on the firm muscle. She watched her fingers tracing the lines of V’s pussy. Her clit was stiff, on display, taut and shiny where it peeked out from its hood. She used two fingertips to gently rub the firm shaft, moving the loose skin up and down.

V moaned and slumped a little against the headboard, shifting her hips forwards and her legs apart to give Judy better access. She took another drag on the cigarette and Judy felt an odd little thrill at the idea of pleasuring someone whose attention wasn’t entirely concentrated on her. She kept up the slow stroking, up and down, until V’s breathing picked up and her hips were tilting ever so slightly to follow Judy’s movements.

Then she switched, pulling her fingertips up on either side of V’s shaft before sliding them down, pinching the tip of her clitoris gently as she did so, dipping just inside her, returning up again in the same smooth stroke. V hummed her pleasure, and leaned across to stub out the cigarette in a handy ashtray. Judy let her head slip off V’s thigh as V leaned over her, and then encouraged her to continue the motion with a hand on her far hip.

“Ride me,” she said, motioning with her eyes to the top of the headboard, urging V to straddle her face. 

V’s eyes lit up and she swung a leg over Judy’s shoulders as Judy slid down the bed to give her more room. V wobbled a little until she caught hold of the headboard, leaning heavily against the wall. Judy shifted, grabbed V’s hips, pulled her firmly down until she could lock her lips onto V’s slick pussy.

V moaned as Judy sucked her clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She could hear the headboard creaking as V’s grip tightened, and she idly wondered just how strong V’s cyberware was. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she could feel, on V’s wetness gathering on her chin, on the scent and taste of her. V moaned again, hips gently thrusting back and forth, and Judy pushed her back for a moment.

“Ride me,” she said again. “Fuck my face. Use me.” And she opened her mouth and flattened her tongue against V, urging her on.

She knew she’d calculated correctly when V’s moans came from deeper in her chest and her hips thrust down onto Judy’s face, pushing down into her waiting mouth. She took a handful of each of V’s buttocks, kneading the firm flesh. V gasped and slid further down the headboard, hips tilting backwards, her knees under Judy’s shoulders urging her further down the bed. Judy rippled her tongue against her. Another gulping gasp.

“Fingers,” V managed after a moment. “I need -”

Her voice broke off when Judy shifted the angle of her mouth and brought a hand up, slipping three fingers without preamble into V’s waiting cunt. Her reward was a quiet, breathy “fuck”, and V’s pussy grinding down into her mouth.

“More.”

Judy folded her fourth finger into the others and obediently fucked into her with all four fingers. V’s entire body jolted and Judy heard a quiet thud as her head banged off the wall. V’s movements became less co-ordinated and Judy had to wrap her other arm over her hip, using that and the four fingers pounding into her to keep her mouth in place. V tightened down around her fingers with a choked cry, and Judy heard the frame inside the padded headboard splintering. She flicked her tongue furiously, arms trying desperately to keep her in position as V writhed above her.

V’s walls tightened and released around Judy’s fingers as she cried out, and the headboard came away from the wall. Her hips jerked erratically and she lost her balance, tipping over sideways, her legs tangled around Judy’s shoulders. Judy somehow managed to follow her, lips still fastened to her clit, fingers still inside her. V shuddered, and pushed her away.

Judy sat up, wiping her face.

“Think I’ll take that cigarette,” she said, smugly. 

V gestured with a weak hand in the direction of her clutch where it lay abandoned on the bed. Judy leaned over her to pick up the bag. With one eye on V, who was still prone, eyes closed, chest heaving, she took out the pack of cigarettes, the lighter, and the derm case. There was no dispensing label, but the patches themselves were labelled.

_Hydroxychromodol? What the fuck?_

She glanced across at V, no longer surprised that the other woman seemed half-conscious, and slipped the case back into her bag. She shook out a cigarette and lit it distractedly, too perturbed to enjoy the taste of the expensive tobacco.

V’s breathing was even and she doubtless had a top tier Trauma Team subscription, but - she looked across at the tequila bottle. She had a rough idea of how much V had drunk and it was definitely too much to be safe.

“Fuck.”

She leaned back on the listing headboard. She’d finish the cigarette. Maybe by the time she had, she’d have a better idea of what to do. V mumbled something incomprehensible and nuzzled into Judy’s thigh, an arm wrapping over her leg and tightening convulsively. Judy smoothed V’s hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, tracing the delicate line of her cyberware from the spot where it intersected her bottom eyelid, across her exquisitely sculpted cheekbone, and up past her temple.

Seriously, _fuck_.

She was in trouble.


End file.
